Military Homecoming
by einsteindog
Summary: Modern AU. Lexa is in the Navy and she comes home to surprise Clarke. Oneshot. This is my first fic, so please read and review!


Military homecoming: modern AU

Lexa's heart fluttered as the plane touched down. It had been nine months since she had last seen her girlfriend, and she wanted to surprise her. She and Clarke had Skyped, sent letters, and talked on the phone almost every day, but it wasn't the same as seeing her face to face. Lexa had missed Christmas, Clarke's birthday, and their two-year anniversary. She hated being away from Clarke, but Lexa had a duty to her country. She had risen to Navy Commander at the fastest rate in the last fifty years, so she had to spend long stretches of time away from home.

As Lexa steps off the plane, her thoughts turn to Clarke. _What did I ever do to deserve her,_ she thinks. Clarke has stuck by Lexa's side throughout their relationship, understanding when Lexa had to leave, and constantly sending packages and support. Lexa missed her every day. She missed her concerned gaze, her blond hair, her touch and comfort, hell, Lexa just wanted to hold Clarke in her arms again.

Lexa grabbed her bag from the baggage claim, and made her way out of the airport where she stopped. She reached into her pocket and grabbed her phone. Dialing a number, she brought it up to her ear, and waited for it to be answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Octavia. I just landed. Is everything set?"

She could hear Octavia grinning over the phone. "Yeah, it is. Do you know how difficult this has been for me? I don't keep secrets. This has easily been the hardest thing I have ever done."

Lexa laughed. "Thank you so much. I promise I will buy you a month's supply of miniature cupcakes as a reward."

Octavia snorted over the phone. "Just get over here so you can surprise Clarke. She's been pining for you for the last nine months. I can't take it much longer. Oh, and Raven's going to be filming this. There is no way this is not going in YouTube."

"I'll call you when I'm outside, so you can get Clarke into position."

"Just hurry." The worry was evident in Octavia's voice. "She's had a rough day so far and this could really help."

"I'll see you soon. Bye."

Lexa hung up and hailed a taxi. She told the driver the address for Clarke's office and they sped off down the road.

When the taxi pulled up in front of Clarke's office building, Lexa got out and called Octavia. "Hey O, I'm here." Lexa looked up at the window and saw Octavia's face peering down at her.

"God, you look like shit. Did you even sleep on the plane?"

"It's good to see you too. And no, the time differences were too much. Everything's ready?"

"Yup. Drop your bag at the front desk. I let them know in advance, so they are expecting you. Good luck."

Lexa ended the call and walked inside the building. It was a modern building, with a minimalistic aesthetic. _Art studios/offices tend to have that feel_ , Lexa mused. She strode up to the front desk, combat boots echoing off the floor. A young woman walked out behind the desk to meet her. "Hi, I'm Echo. You must be Lexa. You can leave your bag with me. Clarke is on the fifth floor, second to last door on your right." Lexa smiled at her, and handed over her bag. She thanked Echo, and then walked over to the elevator, pressing the up button. When the doors opened, she stepped inside, and pressed the button for the fifth floor. The doors closed, and she felt herself shoot up.

When she stepped out of the elevator, she was tackled by a hug. "Oomph," Lexa grunted. "Good to see you too, O." Octavia pulled back, and grinned. "Are you ready?"

Lexa swallowed, and nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

They walked down the hallway, and when they got to Clarke's studio door, they paused. Faint music could be heard from a speaker inside, and Lexa recognized the song that was playing when they first met. Octavia laid a hand on her arm. "I'll go in first. Everyone is there; Clarke thinks it's for a meeting about the party this weekend." Octavia then poked her head inside. Clarke was sitting at her desk with her back turned to the door. Lincoln was leaning up against a corner talking to Jasper and Murphy, and Raven was by the window holding her phone. Octavia nodded to Raven, and Raven winked. Everything was set.

Octavia walked into the room. Clarke's art was everywhere. Watercolors, charcoal, pastels, oils, landscapes, still life, models, portraits, you name it. Clarke had been exploring silk painting, so thin canvases were stretched all across the room. The biggest one was a picture of a poppy. The delicate reds and browns were blooming on the canvas, making it look like the poppy was swaying in the wind.

Clarke looked up. "Hey, O! Did you get lunch?" As soon as the words left her mouth, her stomach let out a growl, and she grinned sheepishly.

Octavia smacked a hand to her forehead. "Ah shit. Sorry Clarke. Completely slipped my mind. But I did get something better."

Clarke stood up, hands on her hips. "Oh yeah? What could be better than food right now?"

Octavia smirked. "This."

She stepped aside, and Lexa stepped into the room.

Clarke's expression went from irritation to shock to disbelief. She dropped her paintbrush and ran over to Lexa, throwing her arms around her neck. "Oh my god. Oh my god," Clarke repeated, her face in the crook of Lexa's neck. Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist and held her close. She could feel tears dripping onto her neck, but she didn't care. Clarke sobbed, and Lexa held her. "I missed you so much."

After whispering other sweet nothings into Clarke's ear for another two minutes, Clarke pulled back. Her eyes were red from crying, but a smile covered her face. Her blond hair was pulled up into a messy bun, and her paint-stained overalls were wrinkled. She wore no makeup, and she had a streak of blue paint on her nose.

Lexa thought she had never looked more beautiful.

Clarke reached up and placed a hand on either side of Lexa's face. Lexa put a hand on the back of Clarke's neck and leaned down. When their lips met, it felt like electricity was passing through them. Both of them had wanted to do this for nine months, and now they could. They kissed, and everything else melted away. All Lexa could feel was Clarke, still shaking a bit, pressed up against her with so much passion that Lexa felt she might pass out.

Finally, they broke apart for air, and Lexa looked up. Raven was cheering, Octavia was crying, and Lincoln, Jasper and Murphy were all clapping. Lexa grinned and looked down at the blond in front of her. "Hi."

"Wait." Clarke frowned. She gestured to everyone in the room. "You ALL knew?"

Lexa laced her hand in Clarke's. "Only Octavia and Raven. I made them swear not to tell you."

Raven nodded. "You know O can't keep a secret. The last two weeks have been hell because I had to keep her from saying anything."

Clarke turned back to Lexa. "You knew you were coming home TWO WEEKS AGO AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!?"

Lexa shrugged, grinning. "I wanted it to be a surprise. And I think I succeeded, didn't I?"

Clarke buried her head in Lexa's neck. "You suck. I love you, but you suck." She pulled away, and gazed up at Lexa. "I love you so much."

Lexa smiled and gently placed a kiss on Clarke's forehead. "I love you too."


End file.
